zootopia_and_wildehopps_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Mer-Bunny
PrinceBalto's spoof of The Little Mermaid. Cast *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Ariel *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Prince Eric *Stu Hopps (Zootopia) as King Triton *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) as Sebastian *Runt (Alpha and Omega) as Flounder *Boris (Balto) as Scuttle *Hammy (Over the Hedge) as Harold the sea horse *Bellwether (Zootopia) as Ursula *Fifi Fox (The Elmchanted Forest) as Ursula as Vanessa *Genghis Rex (Dinosaucers) and Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) as Flotsam and Jetsam *Badger (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Grimsby *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Carlotta *Lola Bunny (Space Jam) as Attina *Vanilla (Sonic X) as Aquata *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Adella *Hyzenthlay (Watership Down) as Arista *Violet (Watership Down) as Andrina *Clover (Watership Down) as Alana *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as The Shark *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as The Priest *Wo Hop (Kung Fu Panda Holiday) as Chef Louis *Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) as Max Scenes *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 2 – Mantis’ Concert/"Daughters of Stu" *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 3 - Judy at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 4 - Judy Meets Boris *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 5 - Bellwether Watches Judy *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 8 - The Storm at the Sea *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 9 - Nick is Saved/"Part of Your World (Reprise)" *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 11 - Judy's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 12 - Bellwether's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 13 - In Nick's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 17 - Bellwether Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 20 - Bellwether's Wrath *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Bunny - Part 22 - End Credits Cast Gallery Judy seated.JPG|Judy Hopps as Ariel One handsome fox.jpg|Nick Wilde as Prince Eric Stu Hopps in start.JPG|Stu Hopps as King Triton KFP3-promo-mantis1.jpg|Mantis as Sebastian Runt.jpg|Runt as Flounder Boris_4.jpg|Boris as Scuttle Hammy OTH 06.PNG|Hammy as Harold the Sea Horse Bellwether bad.PNG|Bellwether as Ursula Fifi fox.jpg|Fifi Fox as Ursula as Vanessa Genghis Rex talk.JPG|Genghis Rex as Flotsam Bad_rap_004_.jpg|Bad Rap as Jetsam Badger.jpg|Badger as Grimsby Sarabi.JPG|Sarabi as Carlotta Lola Bunny hot.jpg|Lola Bunny as Attina 133vanilla.jpg|Vanilla as Aquata Sonic143.JPG|Bunnie Rabbot as Adella Hyzenthlay.PNG|Hyzenthlay as Arista Violet.PNG|Violet as Andrina Clover.jpg|Clover as Alana Sharptooth book.JPG|Sharptooth as the shark Shifu2.jpg|Shifu as the priest Chef-wo-hop.jpg|Wo Hop as Chef Louis -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987271-800-600.jpg|Toothless as Max Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Little Mermaid spoofs Category:The Little Mer-Bunny Category:Disney spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:Movie spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Bellwether is the villain Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Disney classics